


Unlocked

by AceLucky



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Control, DJ is sneaky, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Hardcore, Heists, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Reader x DJ. There is some plot with this porn. It’s mostly loose nods to head canons I have which I’ll post separately later. Essentially the reader is stuck on Canto Bight after their partner abandons them, taking all their money. DJ has a plan, but he can’t do it alone. The plan itself? This story doesn’t go into that and skips to the getting caught and being stuck behind bars together. Smut ensues as the reader and DJ get it on to keep warm and pass the time, escaping together at the end (which they could have done all along if DJ wasn’t so sneaky ehehe)





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s mistakes, especially with tense and stuff I apologise. This was meant to be a lot shorter but as usual I’ve gotten carried away with something and ended up rushing at the end. If anyone notices anything big, please let me know :) Thanks for reading!

You sighed as you reached for your drink, another Mojito bought with coin you couldn’t afford to lose, bought with the intention of quenching a thirst you weren’t sure could be quelled. There was a moment where you reflected on how you ended up here on Canto Bight, but it just made your blood boil to think of it and how you had been portrayed by the man you thought had loved you. 

The two of you had such a good plan, come to Canto Bight, win a lot of coin and runaway together to start a new life, away from all the fighting, you were too tired to care who won at this point. Of course you knew you should care and maybe deep down there was a part of you that still did, but it seemed trivial now. To most of the poor anyway, what did it matter who won?

The plan made you feel free and hopeful, but before you knew it, he was gone without a trace, all the money the two of you had worked for gone, stolen. Now, alone you were trying to figure out how to get off the planet. You had some nice clothes, that meant you fit in with the other cliental, but the money was missing. 

As you sipped the drink, You let yourself off guard for just a moment when you felt a tap on your shoulder and before you could turn around there was a whisper in your ear.

“Hey, d-doll you wanna team up and get outta here?”

You glanced to the side, a scruffy, rugged man stood beside you, all seriousness and intention. You’d seen him around a few times, always alone and had thought he’d scrub up well and be rather handsome underneath it all. 

You gave a mocking laugh, “Really? I don’t know you.” You said as you put your drink down and concentrated on the roulette table ahead of you. 

“Yeah, well I been watching ya.” He said. 

“Not creepy at all,” you rolled your eyes.

He went to place his hand on yours but the look in your eyes told him to think twice, he rested it on the table next to you instead. 

You looked back at him, there was something in his eyes, kindness perhaps? A certain kind of honesty you hadn’t seen in a while. But then you knew how easy it was to be deceive in a place like this, how vulnerable you were after a few drinks. Why did you have to drink tonight?

“Look, I got a plan, I work a-a-alone, but this needs two, one ain’t enough.” He motioned to the balcony outside, “I’ll be outside, meet me in 5 if you like,” he shrugged, “Or not.”

And he was gone, a minute later you were left forlorn as you lost the money you had bet on the table. Against all better judgement you stood up and decided to at least hear him out. 

As you stepped onto the balcony you felt goosebumps appear on your arms and gave a shiver. The dress you were wearing only reached to your knees and your shoulders were left bare. But the night was clear and beautiful, after all the booze you’d been drinking, you were grateful for the fresh air. 

“Knew you’d sh-show up,” DJ said as you stood beside him.

“Got nothing to lose,” you shivered as you spoke. 

DJ slid the long coat off his shoulders and placed it round yours, “Might be out here a w-while doll, no good you gettin’ all cold now.”

He looked away as he spoke, almost embarrassed to be showing humility you guessed. You were unable to control the smile that formed on your face as you pulled his coat around yourself. It was warm from his body heat and the smell reminded you of cosy winters back home, a crackling fire and cinnamon. 

“Thanks,” you spoke timidly, “What’s your name?”

“DJ, you?”

“Y/N.”

He nodded and held a hand out for you to shake, “Nice to m-m-meet you Y/N.” 

*****************************************************************************************

The plan DJ had was good, brilliant in fact, but as was often your luck it didn’t go to plan at all and now the two of you were stuck in a prison cell. DJ seemed curiously relaxed about the whole situation and had laid down on what you assumed was a bed, but could only be described as a stone slab, as soon as you were locked away. 

“Great, now what!” You were unable to contain the fury and equally unable to quantify it, if only you had followed your own plan, stayed solo, you wouldn’t be in prison.

“Relax d-d-doll,” you looked across at DJ, annoyed by how calm he was. 

“Relax? Are you kidding me? Everything was going just fine until you came along,” you leant back against the cold wall, folding your arms and refused to make eye contact with him.

“Going fine huh?” He cocked his head and then stood up, walking towards you slowly. 

“From w-where I’m looking, you were alone, s-stranded on this godforsaken planet without a hope in hell of getting out.”

You scoffed, “And I suppose I’m supposed to thank you?”

DJ just shrugged, “Least you ain’t alone no more.”

Unable to control yourself you rolled your eyes, this didn’t go unnoticed by DJ who smirked at your reaction.

“Look s-sweetheart,” 

You looked at him and interrupted, “Don’t, don’t you call me sweetheart, I’m not your sweetheart,” you responded with defiance.

He held his hands up, “Okay I apologise. But look, this is hardly the worst s-s-situation is it now? This prison, ain’t shit, we’ll be out in no time.”

You slumped down onto the floor, “Great, and it’s fucking freezing in here.”

He knelt down in front of you, you were unable to contain the sigh.

“And she s-s-swears,” he grinned.

He slipped his coat off once again and handed it to you.

“No good you goin’ cold now, though g-g-green is a great colour on yer.”

His compliments were insistent, but it was nice for once to have someone pay so much attention to you and your needs. You pulled his coat round you and nuzzled into it. 

“I know a way we can make t-time go quicker,” he pulled a hip flask from his pocket and took a swig then handed it to you. 

You couldn’t refuse the sweet nectar, as the warm liquid trickled down your throat you felt a little more relaxed. You took a second swig, this time a little of the liquid trickled down your chin and you handed it back to him. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and hiccuped. 

You heard DJ chuckle at this, after taking another swig he handed it back to you, “More?”

You hiccuped again and felt your cheeks going red with embarrassment, regardless of this you still reached out for more of the drink, hoping it would calm your nerves.

“Thanks,” you paused and then added, “And for everything…” 

“No problem,” he replied.

He shuffled along to the side of you and sat down, passing the hip flask back between the two of you until it was near empty. You sat in silence and for a moment believed it may have even been possible to sleep.

“You know… there’s s-s-something else we can do.” DJ said suddenly, breaking the silence. 

You looked to the side, your gaze met his. Call it naïvety but you had no idea what he was talking about. 

DJ stood up, reached down and took your hand in his, he pulled you to your feet and into his arms. You froze for a moment, his body was pressed against yours, there was the stench of liquor on his breath, but then you knew yours didn’t smell much better.

“It’s k-kinda cold in here, like you said,” he murmured into your ear.

A shiver went up your spine, “I….” you said, confusion tearing through you as a new sensation was born, excitement. 

You were cautious, considering options, after all what if this was a trap? The moment for caution had long since passed, there was a desperation in the scruffy man’s voice. Need. Want. 

“S’up to you doll, just saying, you and I could turn this b-boredom into something,” he gave a little shake of his head that was endearing to you. 

“What if the guards hear…”

“Fuck ‘em, not l-l-literally of course,” He placed a hand either side of your head, and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. He stepped backwards, pushing you against the wall.

“Look, s’up to you.” He said. 

You couldn’t believe how matter-of-fact he was being about this, but then it’s not as if you still believed sex was sacred, once perhaps when you were younger, but not anymore. What did you have to lose?

His hand reached for your chin and gently tilted your head upwards so you were staring into his eyes. 

“DJ I….” you stopped as you reached up to cup his cheek. 

He leant down to whisper in your ear, “All you gotta do is say the word d-doll,” his breath was hot against your skin, “And I’m all yours.”

Your knees felt weak, buckling slightly at the raspiness of his breath, the promise.

You didn’t break eye contact with him, “Okay.”

“Are you s-s-sure?”

You gulped, nodded, “Please, it’s what I want.“

He smirked and kissed you before you had a moment to realise what he was doing, his lips were on yours, gentle at first like the kinda kiss you’d expect at the end of a first date. But soon the kisses became full of need as his tongue began to explore your mouth, you couldn’t resist nibbling on his lower lip. 

One of his hands ran through your hair as he continued to kiss you passionately, his hips now grinding against you, his other hand pinned one of yours against the wall. You moaned into his mouth, needing him now as much as he needed you. 

The hand that was in your hair now lazily trailed it’s way down your body, he palmed your right breast, squeezing gently and rubbing his thumb over your nipple. As soon as he’d started to tease you his hand was gone, traveling further down your body. His hand found the bottom of your dress, he hitched it up and squeezed your thigh. You started to grind your hips, begging for his touch, you could feel your panties were already soaked with anticipated. 

“Hmm b-baby you want this?” He whispered and nibbled your ear lobe. 

You nodded, “Please.” 

One of your hands went down to guide his own, straight for your underwear, he chuckled at your desperation. He stroked your panties softly, eliciting moans from your pursed lips.

“So w-w-wet for me already,” he chuckled.

His fingers dipped into your underwear without warning and pulled gently on the nest of hair that was there.

“Sorry I haven’t really had a chance to trim things…” You apologised. 

DJ interrupted you with another kiss, “Shhh now d-darling, I like it.” 

He kissed your earlobe again as two fingers slid between your folds and he started to gently rub either side of your clit.

“DJ…” You murmured, your hips slowly started to grind forward towards his hand, begging for more, his touch. 

He spun you around so you were facing the wall, he pushed himself flush against you, you could feel his cock, hard against your behind, wanting, needing you. Grinding against you for a moment you could hear the frustration in his panting. He continued to rub your clit in circular motions and a hand came down hard against your behind.

As he spanked you, you let out a cry, half of pain, half of pleasure. You would wear the mark as a badge of honour. 

You heard the familiar sound of a belt being unbuckled, you gave a gasp as you felt his skin against yours. You bent over a little and went on your tiptoes to compensate for the height different, you felt his head push against your skin, heard the familiar sound of a cock being rubbed as he prepared himself to enter you. The slap of skin as his dick bounced against your behind made your knees weak. As he prepared himself he dipped two fingers inside you, pumping several times as you clenched yourself around him, especially when he curled his fingers upwards. 

He entered you without warning, the moment he pulled his slick fingers from your entrance, he entered you with one swift movement. 

He thrust into you several times before you couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“Wait, stop.”

He didn’t stop, “STOP!” You said more loudly, commanding authority this time. 

He stopped thrusting, “Sorry darlin’.”

You felt tears sting your eyes, what was this? “Not like this,” you said quietly.

He pulled out of you.

“I don’t mean…” you started. “I mean…”

You turned around and cupped his cheeks, kissing him then softly, “You can fuck me, as hard as you like, I just want you to look at me.” 

He cast his eyes down for a moment, cheeks slightly flustered, he seemed embarrassed.

“Look at me!” You said again, he looked up, for a moment he looked like a lost puppy. 

He wrapped his arm around you in a swift romantic gesture and swept you to the bench, “Here better?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

It took a moment to find a position you were both comfortable in, DJ positioned you so you were laying on the bench, one leg dangling off the side, the other, knee bent upwards. He moved between your legs and positioned himself at your entrance once again.

“Ready doll?” He asked, no hint of nerves or a stammer for a moment.

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his broad back, pulling him into your chest as he entered you.

You let out a whimper as you felt yourself stretch to accommodate for his size. He took a moment to stay inside you and feel your warmth around him.

He kissed your cheek and then pulled out again, then back in and started to build up a steady rhythm, his hands clumsily grabbing your breasts.

You tightened yourself around him and moved your legs so they were wrapped around his hips, ankles locked together. DJ placed his hands under you for a moment to help lift your ass a little higher to ensure he could enter you as deeply as possible.

Your eyes shut, your head rolled back as you grew accustomed to his size. You realised in that moment, it wasn’t just about the sex, it was about not being alone.

He grunted every time he entered you, the look of concentration on his face was near unbearable. 

As he thrust into you harder and deeper you let out a wild cry, “Shit…”

You dug your nails into his back, causing him to cry out and arch as you scratched down.

“Shit d-d-doll,” he stuttered.

His cheeks were red and his breaths became more frantic, more erratic as he pounded into you. You recognised the look in his eyes, the expression he wore suited him so well.

With one hand on the bench next to you, muscles bulging as he supported his weight, the other trailed down your stomach, briefly stroking your thighs and then he cupped your womanhood. His eyes closed as he dipped two fingers between your silk folds and started to rub your clit in time with his cock thrusting in and out. 

He then moved the two fingers down so they rubbed your opening every time his dick came out of you, he used his thumb to rub your clit, round in neat, firm circles.

You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as his fingers worked on you, gently pinching your clit, holding it still for a moment before the slickness of your womanhood meant he was unable to hold on any longer. He continued to rub, gently at first and then building up a pace.

“Ahhhh, DJ,” when you moaned his name he stopped, only for a second and smiled.

“Doll my name sounds s-so-so good rollin’ off your tongue.” He bent down and took your mouth in his, as he kissed you, you continued to repeat, saying his name in between the stolen kisses. 

“DJ, DJ,” you moaned. 

“Y/N, you came into my life for a r-reason,” he stammered as he thrust harder.

You clenched around his cock, knowing you were second from coming.

“Speaking of which,” you stuttered through ragged breaths. 

“Come for me baby,” he ordered.

You didn’t take much persuasion, in a moment you felt the warmth peak as you climaxed, it was like you finally understood what people meant when they said they see stars during orgasm. He thrust into you several more times as he too came, spilling his seed deep in side you, his lips crashed against yours. 

You lay for a moment with him still inside of you, for a moment you forgot you were in a prison, it was like nothing else mattered. When he pulled out of you he stood up and pulled a rag from his pocked.

“Here, you can use t-t-this to clean up,” he threw it at you. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle, it was gross, sure, but at least the man was prepared. 

It was only then as you pulled your soaked panties back up that you realise in the shadows across the hall, two guards had been watching you, both looked away the moment you made eye contact, clearly embarrassed.

“You know, people would pay a lot of money to see a show like that live you know!” You shouted across at them. You heard DJ laugh behind you.

The two guards scuttled away. 

“Time to get outta here I think,” DJ said as he put an arm around you.

“What?” You were still a little dizzy and delirious from the ordeal he had just put you through and yet you were sure you heard him correctly.

“Time to get outta here,” he repeated, smirked at you as he pulled a small metal tool from his pocket.

He reached for the lock and in a few swift movements you heard the sound of the door unlocking.

“Bastard!” You spluttered as him as the door swung up open. 

DJ just chuckled, “Well I didn’t hear you complaining s-s-sweetheart.”

You were furious, but the moment soon passed as you remembered how it felt to have him inside you, as you looked at that mischievous face. Besides, you were sick of being alone, trapped on this shit hole.

“You coming d-doll?” he tilted his head to the side.

You nodded, “Sure, but you gotta promise me you’re not gonna ditch me or screw me over.”

He kissed your lips, “Promise doll.”

**********************************************************************************************

“Why me?” You asked later 

DJ shrugged, “Been watching yer for a while.” 

He turned to the control panels of the ship you’d both stolen, scanning for just a moment, “Ahh that s-s-should do, let’s get out of here.” 

As you left Canto Bight behind you walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, “How long had you been watching me?”

“Long enough to know three things - number one, this is i-i-important, let me learn you something real good, the guy you were with before, d-dick, you deserved better.” He paused for a moment, his words sounded angry. 

He bit down on his lower lip, “two, ehh I needed a p-p-partner.”

“But you said you worked alone, always…”

“Ehhh, things change.”

Curious you sat down, studying his features as he spoke you tried to work him out.

“W-would you stop lookin’ at me like that?”

You turned to face the ground, “Sorry.”

He waved a hand in front of his face, “No, I’m the one that’s s-s-sorry.” He took a deep breath. 

“Yes,” he continued, “I a-always work alone, have done for many years doll, ain’t always been like that. Had family once…” His voice trailed off. “Guess in my older age I miss the company.” He seemed sad, his eyes glazed over for a moment as he was transported to the past. 

You smiled at him and nodded, “Okay, and what’s three?”

“You’re good at what you do s-s-sweetheart,” he smirked.

“We talking heists or….”

“Both,” he cocked his head to the side.

“What say we go find the Captain’s quarters for round two?” You stood up and reached out for his hand. 

“Y/N you read my mind.”


End file.
